


Typical Life (BFB Sleepover AU)

by GlimmerShox



Category: bfb - Fandom
Genre: BFDI - Freeform, Other, bfb, bfdia - Freeform, idfb - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlimmerShox/pseuds/GlimmerShox
Summary: Four and some of his other number/variable companions decide to host a large sleepover with the former cast of their object shows. And knowing they’re adding people like the recommended characters makes it all the more exciting... and chaotic.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Starting On An Awkward Note

**Author's Note:**

> Since I’m new to this site and have a lot of other stuff to do, then posting each chapter could take a while. But I hope you enjoy it anyway!

"Hm... should I?"

Four was sitting boredly at the lounge table in his home. He lived with his other Algebralien friends, including X, and felt off and honestly a bit lonely. With it being a year or so since their shows ended, they didn't have much to do. A few things happened during that time, though. One had moved out for college, so it left Two in charge as he was the eldest. And for all Four knew, it was honestly mentally painful. ESPECIALLY considering the events in the past. Unless you lived with him, you wouldn't know how strict he was. Until a idea struck Six, the most lively one of the house. "Hey, maybe we hold a sleepover! And invite EVERYONE! Even those speakers and that evil girl!" Eight nervously responded to his sisters plan. "Hm, good idea, Six, buts that's over seventy people! How can we manage that?" "We have powers, so we can just make more rooms, remember?" Two scoffed before making one just to the left of the lounge. Eight was a bit shocked, but overall relieved. Trust the eldest one to be the wisest, that's what One said before he left. "Alright, so when will this thing start then? I want to he prepared!" X cheerily spoke. "Tonight! So let's get to work, guys!"

"Right!"

———————————————

"Nobody comes around these days.... it's getting awkwardly boring."

Evil Leafy roamed the woods in boredom. Ever since this so called 'split' took place, nobody had even came close to the forest. At first she thought it was because they feared her, and she liked that, but now she had figured out the reason, she had just given up on being evil. Why bother putting on a tough mask when there's nobody about to show it to? Heck, it had been a year since this split and nobody came! Even the others came back, and no movements towards the woods made. Might as well call herself 'Red Leafy' now. Then a rustle lined the wind. Was that somebody? No, a letter. In a pale blue envelope? Strange. "Oh. Wonder what this is meant to be." She asked herself before opening it.

'To the evil one who lives in the forest (I don't know your name),  
I've decided to invite you to the huge sleepover me and my other friends are hosting. There's a map on the back of this so you know how to get there, ok? And I heard you've reformed! Good for you! This whole thing is going on later, so, uh, see ya there!  
\- Six'

Evil Leafy smirked, a few tears stinging her eyes. Someone had took notice of her? Great! And yep, she had reformed. So this was a excellent chance to show herself. But she felt her eyes were a bit intimidating, so after a half hour or two, or even three, she had got her eyes to look like a normal contestants ones. So just two black lines of sorts. Her eyebrows had even adjusted to a calmer look. "Hey, check me out! I might not be feared now! But is that what I want?" She asked herself. "Yeah, who cares! I wonder if that other clone guy has been invited too...." She spoke boldly before heading deep into the woods to prepare.

"Okay everyone. You may not know it, but I'm gonna show you all I'm better now! In every way!"

———————————————-

"This hasn't been too bad thanks to you, but I guess I gotta go..."

The thrill of not being in that box had really gotten to PF. Any and every chance to interact with everyone was a adrenaline rush, and Flower was the one to thank. If she hadn't sent, whatever it was, at him, he'd probably still be in there! But for now, he had to head back to the warehouse as it was 'technically his home.' So the team formerly known as the Have Cots let him borrow the covering and Clip to give him a safe journey back. The train was still being fixed. He was about to get on when a voice cut him off. "Hey Purple! We actually got invited to something!" It was YF. He had grown to like PF, but just a bit. So both of them bring invited to something was a big deal. "Really? Let me see then." He almost snarled as he snatched the letter of his 'clone' as he called him and read it aloud.

"To the yellow and purple ones,  
I'm not sure if you two get along, but anyway, we've invited you to a random sleepover we've decided to hold! There's a map on the back of this, so you know where to go. Well, see you tonight, hopefully.  
\- Eight  
PS. The yellow one can invite his team if he wants.'

Both of them turned to one another and smiled. Why were they like this? A chance to be noticed, that's clearly what it had to be. So without thought, PF watched YF sprint (or rather roll as this isn't humanised) off to inform his team. Every other team seemed to be doing the same. Whoa, who possibly couldn't be invited? That was a thought for later. 

"Hey, Yellow! Wait up!"

————————————————-

"Alright, I think we're all sorted and prepared!"

By now, it was 3pm and everything was set out just as Six planned. Them and the speaker things would share a room, four of each of BFB's team would share rooms, and the TPOT recommended characters got a room to share for themselves as well. Everything was going just as she planned. "Should we give a final look to our plan?" She suggested. "I guess. Won't hurt, right?" Eight responded before observing the paper sheet he was handed.

Four was a bit confused by something on the paper, but figured it out quickly. "Uh, Six? These are meant to be couches, right?" "Yup! The colours match each team. And the one at the back is a place for the flyers to go. So they don't block anyone's view!" She called back. It was like Six to think ahead, but not too often. Then a fairly loud buzzing was heard as Seven pulled out his phone. "Whoa, that's the alarm I set! Everyone should be here by now. Wanna check?" "If any of us are risking getting flattened by a herd of objects, it's me." Two boldly claimed before stepping out and opening the door. He barely sidestepped the flood of objects coming in and getting acquainted with the house area. It felt good, if a bit cramped. The thing is, 90% of them went to find their rooms while the other 10% did other stuff. That actually kind of annoyed X, as he wanted to know how everybody got on, so he turned to Four. "Hey, you know who won each season right?" "Huh? Yeah. Pretty sure Flower won BFB and that Anchor dude won TPOT."

((This is a AU, so I just decided that.))

"Yeah, I did win. Pretty close, nearly lost to freakin' Scissors. Could you imagine that?" Anchor's voice echoed across the room. X nervously sighed to himself. "Like me to forget so quickly, heh..." "Eh, no problem lad. None of us can have t' perfect memory, can we?" Scissors called out.

((I headcanon Irish Scissors~))

That gave the small variable a bit of self confidence for the time being. Then a multitude of large thumping was heard from upstairs. Specifically, the room closest to the stairs. Eight sighed. "I think they realised we have the stuff already set up for them..." Then Two stepped ahead and formed a net of sorts with his power. "Somethings gonna happen, I'm calling it." He couldn't even say the whole thing before a small hole was torn in the ceiling and Naily had fallen onto the energy net. "Oh, sorry about, uh, that...." She quietly apologised. "It's fine. I can just patch that up real quick." Four replied, a slight tone of anger in his voice as he turned to it and began to arrange it. "So, what's even happening up there?" Seven asked, a bit fearful of the answer. "Up there? Oh, me and the others who were in there were having turns to jump onto Spongy, we have his permission by the way, then I remembered that I could hurt him, so I purposely tripped and... I'll leave it there." Was all that came to the nail's mind. And it was a bigger relief for the number as well. Then from the left side of the house, in the lounge, some kind of loud techno/pop/rock music began blasting. It was quickly silenced by Shampoo, who was grasping a pair of neon green headphones in her hands. "Sorry! They just came loose..." She claimed. Seeming to like that, Bell made her way to her. "Huh, what kind of music's that?" She asked. "Oh, this? It's just something made by a Goikytuber I admire, and it's called Always Running. Want a listen?" The girl responded. "No thanks. I have my own phone and earplugs, so I'll just listen to it in my own time thanks." Bell happily explained before wandering off.

——————————————

"Well, guess I should've ate before this whole thing... at least I can now."

It was a bit later in the day, and Four realised everyone would have to eat at one point. So with Seven being the partially supportive guy he was, he ended up making two batches of chicken strips. One batch was spicy, the other wasn't. And as he was, he didn't label them. So Snowball, probably the hungriest of everyone at that time, grabbed a large handful of the spicy ones and immediately ate them. Then part of his stomach started to melt a bit. "Oh, darn. Should've thought of that." He groaned. "Whoever made these, how hot exactly are they?" He asked. "The spiced ones? Hot enough to slightly melt snow." Seven called out in response. Then after a few seconds of awkward silence, he realised why Snowball had asked. "Oh... that's why ya asked. You good though?" "Yeah. I mean, it is only hot enough to SLIGHTLY melt snow." He responded. Everyone else eventually had some, just not counting Leafy. She had tried being a vegan and it actually worked kinda well for her, so she stuck with that. Then after everyone had got some, Eraser went to his bag and pulled out some white and black cards. Everyone knew what that was. "Anyone up for a few rounds of CAH? But only the ones in our room can join the game." Everyone in his room agreed and went up, leaving the rest of them without much to do. While they were trying to think, Taco had pulled up a randomiser of sorts on her phone and eventually spoke up. "Guys! I just randomised which of the movies I have in my pack we could watch, and I got Tech Conquest 3! Anyone up for this?" Much to her slight annoyance, nobody seemed too keen on it. Then a box containing the VR Insanity Trilogy was held up and everyone turned to it. Nickel had held the box as high as he could with legs before explaining. "I'm pretty sure you guys know about the trilogy. I can easily explain the plot if you guys want." Nobody wanted to get spoiled, so they just decided to watch it overall. Cloudy and Lightning had to go to the back as they were floaters, but neither of them exactly cared. So they just got into watching it without much hesitation. After the first one ended, the other teams came back down. Supposedly, their rounds of CAH had ended, and they had nothing else to do. So the rest of them just obliged and let them join. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

About three hours later, the entire trilogy was over. As you'd expect, it was pretty late by now and a few people (Objects?) had ended up passing out during it. "I think we should turn in now or something... you could end up on the floor, so be prepared for that." Four stayed before teleporting everyone back to their rooms. A few of them didn't expect the impact and were taken a bit off guard. But for now, the awake objects, who weren't even tired in the slightest, had to find a way to get tired.

It was going to be a bit longer then they wanted it to be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus! Reality’s got in the way. 
> 
> Summary: Everyone tries to get tired, some ideas working better then others.

It was no surprise a few objects were already asleep due to how late it was, but the multiple ones who weren't even tired knew they had to find a way to, well, get tired. Nobody really had any ideas on their own. In one of the rooms, Remote took notice pretty quickly to Pie doing something like she'd never seen. "Hey, what're you doing?" The curious mechanical being asked. Pie didn't even move from her trance, only responded. "Duh, I'm trying to meditate. Always got me relaxed back at my place. You try it." It seemed good, except Remote didn't really know how to. So she just decided not to try and copy the baked good for her own good. On the other side of the room. Bomby groaned and gripped his head tightly. "How the heck are we not even tired...." He groaned with clear anger in his tone. 

Nobody exactly 'responded', but just groaned in agreement. Pin looked like she was about to speak, but Firey simply shook his head at her and she just stopped. Instead, he spoke for her. "Say, do you think the others are doing alright?" The flame asked. Nobody replied, once again. Then a strange uproar came from the room next to theirs. "That's not good...." Loser sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Can you two just be quiet?!"

Even with most of the people in her room dealing with it well, Book could barely stand the ongoing hatred the 'stick idiots', as she called them, had for each other. As of now, they were what could only be classified as yelling at each other. And as nobody could understand them, they didn't even know why this was going on either. "Guys... can we just get along here?" Balloony exclaimed, trying to pull David back from his apparent clone (that was his image of her), and Saw was doing the same to Dora, just while not talking. Eventually (or just after a few seconds), the two left each other alone but still gave the other occasional stares every now and again. "So, uh, anybody actually tired yet?" Flower scoffed a bit, tossing a petal back. "Besides from Rocky, I don't think so." Nickel brashly stated while looking at him. It was slightly nice to see, but the same goal was still in mind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Marker eyed a few others in the room before deciding to speak up. "Anybody potentially know a way to knock someone out, and quick too?" He definitely got a few awkward looks. "Nah, but I think Pie's meditation worked out well for her." Remote sighed before pointing to her, fully engulfed in a state of zen. Everyone sure wished they knew how to do it like her. As if Pie could sense everyone's thoughts, she spoke up. "There's like, a manual in my bag." So Stapy edged ahead from his area and pulled it out from Pie's navy blue satchel. "Note. This is not recommended for objects without limbs." He read out before looking to the limbless ones. A few seconds passed before Stapy began to read out the manual to the others while the few limbless ones stayed back. 

"Huh. Sure wish I could be doing that right now." Black Hole blandly stated. He most likely was not that bothered about it, while the others were. Just without saying anything, of course. So they just had to think of their own methods. Some more unique than others. "Maybe we just think of **** we like?" Puffball said as natural as she could. As, you know, the anger. "Nah, too bland! We could, uh, actually I got nothin." PF added before YF also spoke his mind. "Neither do I, actually. Bell, how about you?" It took a second for her to respond.  
"I kinda heard that wind chimes or stuff can help with stuff like this, and I'm kinda like one. So should I try?" She asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice. "Eh, go ahead for all I care." 8-Ball replied. So Bell naturally let herself ring, but clearly slower and quieter then normal. And that actually seemed to be working a bit. After about 25 minutes or so of it, everyone but Spongy. He had at least 3 others using him as what was technically a pillow, and he honestly didn't like it. "I guess this is the way things gotta be, eh?" He muttered to himself. So as he waited to drift off, he wondered how the others were getting on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is seriously happening AGAIN?!"

Nearly everyone was trying to sort yet another brawl the two stick figures were having. As this one was clearly worse off the bat. How could they tell? Well, let's just say, Dora was charging up. So they had between three minutes and who knows when, maybe less, to stop a major... event. "Whoa, whoa! You guys can sort this, tomorrow or something! Right?" Nickel asked, actually being serious about this. All that David could do was disagree. "No!" He immediately called out in a raspy tone before diverting his attention to his clone again. Then Saw knew what she could try to do, for everyone's sake.

"Here goes...."

"Da?"

Dora stopped charging up. And by the look of things, she was a mix of confused and relieved. Saw was nervously running her hand through her hair. Neither of them knew why, but Saw enjoyed it. Not in a weird way, though. So Grassy got a small boost on Cloudy and did the same to the other one. Well, on where his so called 'hair' was. But if anything, he was a bit freaked out by the sudden touch. He pushed them back from him, but immediately fell onto the wood, back first as a result. Yet he didn't respond. "Oh. I think that might be his potential delayed pain reaction. Be prepared guys." Leafy perked up while signalling with her hands on when everyone should cover themselves. "Now should be good." She quickly spoke as everyone covered their ears as best as they could, and sure enough....

"...aaaAAAA~"

He was screeching wildly from the pain in his back. There was the chance of the floor being unsafe and the more unsettling chance he had tons of splinters down his back. That was something Saw didn't want to see. "Nopenopenope... we'll just gonna turn around..." She sputtered before continuing what she was previously doing. And doing it then was a good move, as not even a few seconds later, everyone got a view of over 15 splinters forced into David's thin back. He had pretty much got over the worst of it by now. But even so, they had to be taken out one way or another. A few were dropping out anyway, leaving the rest just as bits that could be chopped off rather quickly. So Ice Cube took action into her non-existent hands and grabbed a pocket knife and sliced the remaining wood shards clean off his back, before dousing it in water and she left his team to sort the rest out. "Why exactly do you have a pocket knife on you to begin with?" Taco asked from moderate fear. The cube looked back to her, shrugged and responded. "Self defence. You have no idea how easy it is for me to die."  
"Oh...." That definitely took Taco by surprise. But it also kinda didn't, as she was just ice after all. "Never mind, that makes sense." 

As for everyone else, things had gotten along smoothly from then. Match had been fairly used to accidentally giving out splinters herself, so she was pretty experienced with sorting the remaining fragments left in David's back. A few people were surprised he even reacted. As for Dora, she was just engulfed in a blanket except for her hair so Saw could mess with it. She just liked that in a weird way. "Do you two like each other?" Gaty laughed a bit only to get a slight glare from the tool. "Well actually, yes. And don't be so loud around her when she's like this." Saw quietly snapped back at her. Gaty walked off to her segment on the floor while quietly humming 'Saw definitely likes her" all the way there. But that didn't bother her at all. “She definitely does.” Tennis Ball told her as she got over. Gaty just sighed a bit. “Yeah, I mean in a loving way. Just look at her! She’s acting like a parent to her.” The pale blue gate responded in a huff. “Do what you want I guess.” TB responded before he finally got to easing himself.

————————

“I think everyone’s finally out.” Six spoke up in her weirdly deeper voice. It was just a thing they could do. “Well that took a while.” Seven groaned back to her. Not long after, another one of the group of numbers, Nine, came in. He had just gotten back from something which he didn’t want to talk about. But he at least suited everyone it was a good thing. “So, what now?” The white number asked with his normal pride. “I dunno, watch this film?” X replied while holding up a case for Object Forest 2. “Yeah, we all moderately like that one.” Two spoke before everyone adjusted into the mess of a couch and eased in for the movie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Summary:
> 
> ‘With the arrival of Nine, he decides to host a house wide pillow fight. And it doesn’t take long for chaos to break loose.’

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that turned out well enough! For me, at least.
> 
> Preview of Chapter 2:  
> “Everyone tries to find ways to get tired, with some clearly succeeding more then others.”


End file.
